


Is It In My Head?

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water's getting higher and higher, and I can't even move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It In My Head?

The walls are closing in on me. I can't breathe. The sea water is growing higher in the cave by the minute. I don't know if I'm going to die of drowning or crushing first. No matter how hard I struggle, I can't move. My hands and legs are pinned down to my side by the walls. It's probably impossible to tell the salt water on my cheeks from the tears leaking out of my eyes.   
  
I can tell that I'm not getting out of here any time soon, maybe not at all, and I can almost certainly say that it won't be alive. Suddenly, I see a white flash near my feet. There's a struggle, before I manage to barely raise my head, because my torso is pinned, too. Before my head falls back in pain, I catch sight of a man in a white robe, or is it a coat? He doesn't seem to be trapped or drowning. Is he an angel? Cuz if he is, I'm probably in deep shit.   
  
There's a sudden bringing pain in my arm, and within a minute, I begin to feel dizzy, and tired, and my eyes slide shut. Maybe it's better I pass out now, so I'm not left flailing for air after this cave fills up completely, Hell, I can't even remember why I'm in here, or how I got here.   
  
The doctor sighed, looking down at his patient. He was certainly the worst case of schizophrenia the doctor had ever seen.No matter how many drugs in how many different combinations in however high of a dosage were give, it never seemed to help. This patient's hallucinations were all to real, and often violent. He had no touch with reality. Just now, the doctor had to order 5 point restraints, and the strongest tranquilizers that they had. THe doctor had been treating this patient for 5 years, the past 4 and a half of which had been spent in this hospital. It was time for more drastic measures.   
  
"Nurse, I believe it's finally time for us to try electro-shock therapy."   
  
In the bed, Gerard cringed. Electric eels had just entered the underwater cave.


End file.
